The art of image processing has developed dramatically over the last several years. In the recent past, image processing was clearly divided into two general areas. The first and oldest of these two areas includes picture photography. This generally involves a camera having an objective lens and a photosensitive film moved within the camera to expose parts of the film to reflected light-carrying visual information. The photosensitive film is then developed in a chemical process to create fixed images on the film. The film is typically picture film which is usually employed to make photographic prints, or movie film that can be projected onto a screen for motion picture viewing.
Recent advances in the electronic arts have lead to the development of a second area of image processing which includes electronic or video imaging. This type of imaging may involve use of a charge coupled device or CCD scanner array to transform reflected light information to an electronic signal. This electronic signal is processed by processing circuitry to a form that can be displayed on a CRT monitor or employed for other purposes.
Mechanical processing equipment designed for handling exposed photographic film and photosensitive paper has experienced a concomitant development along with the technical advancements achieved in the cameras used in picture photography. For example, the photographic printing apparatus illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,172, which issued Nov. 10, 1964 to W. Baasner, includes a housing for storing a supply of photographic printing paper which is positioned adjacent an exposure station. The paper is fed through the exposure station and then cut into separate photographs so as to produce a plurality of photographs in a systematic manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,365, issued Jul. 17, 1979 to R. D. Anderson et al, shows a negative holding device for use in a photographic printer. The Anderson et al negative holding device includes two hinged plates, each having an aperture in register with the other. A negative film is placed between the plates with the desired frame situated within the aperture. The device is then inserted into the print gate of a printer. To move the film through the Anderson et al device, it is necessary to manually operate a lever and reposition the film, again by hand, frame by frame. This device is, therefore, necessarily limited to a relatively slow print speed. The negative film carrier described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,716, issued Jun. 12, 1990 of T. Imamura et al, includes driving means for automatically feeding the exposed processed film through the carrier so that each frame of the film can be moved to a printing position. The Imamura et al film carrier, however, is limited to one type of film and is not adapted to be readily released from its associated printer. Another negative film handling apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,850 of T. Imamura et al, which issued Feb. 19, 1991. This film handling apparatus is restricted to short photographic film of a specific size that is manipulated for printing purposes only.
The increased sophistication in mechanics combined with software and microprocessors has resulted in the now common fully automated developing and printing apparatus. It has thus become cost effective for small boutiques to service the demand for developing and printing photographs by having to invest in only one or two pieces of equipment. A variety of such developing or printing apparatus have been proposed. These apparatus may have both film and paper processing capabilities, or be designed for either specifically processing film or printing photographs. This type of apparatus is exemplified by the photographic processing apparatus illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,742, which issued Aug. 1, 1989 to B. Payrhammer et al. This apparatus is a photographic printer or developing machine that includes a station for processing photographic material. The Payrhammer et al apparatus includes a number of mobile carriage supply and take-up cassettes that allow the apparatus to function in a continuous automated manner.
In commonly assigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/171,582, filed Dec. 22, 1994 in the name of Francis C. Long, Walter C. Slater, Thomas J. Murray, Bradley C. DeCook and Howard C. Bozenhard, entitled "Film Processing System", a system for high speed photofinishing of exposed processed photographic film is disclosed. The system includes a high speed printer manufactured by Eastman Kodak Company, and employed in conjunction with a film preparation work station. The high speed printer produces photographic prints. The film preparation work station, in addition thereto, combines electronic scanning capabilities with exposed processed photographic film. The work station includes a CCD array positioned over a film track. Rolls of exposed processed film, typically negative film, are spliced end-to-end and wound on a first reel. The free end of the film on the first reel is channeled through a film track and threaded on to a second reel. As the film is moved through the film track, light is passed through the film. The resulting image is then received by the CCD array, converted to an electronic signal, and transmitted to circuitry for electronic processing and storage. This signal is then sent to an apparatus digital printer for producing index prints. In addition, the electronically stored image information may be forwarded to a high speed optical printer for setting printing variables such as light exposure. The above system gives the flexibility of producing high quality photographic prints by use of related electronic images easily manipulated and indexed by application software. In either the high speed printer or film preparation work station, 35 mm exposed processed film serves as the primary source for the images. It is desired that these be capable of using other format films. In order to do so, it is required that certain parts of the equipment be changed so as to accept different format film. This takes substantial amounts of time and labor. This becomes critical in high production labs as orders received that day are often required to be processed and sent back out that same day. Prior art equipment does not easily convert from one format film to another format film. As used herein, format means the size of film which might commonly be 35 mm film, 110 format, or median format, as typically used by professional photographers, or other differently sized film. An additional problem with prior art devices is that CCD array sensors are typically positioned below the film plane and require optics in order to properly focus the projected image onto the CCD array. This type arrangement is relatively expensive and difficult to keep clean. Since the sensor is below the film, debris and dust quickly accumulate on the sensor, affecting its performance.